Toilet
by Evysmin
Summary: Por que Dean tomar banho de porta aberta é uma tentação para qualquer um. SMUT - Tag para 7x19


**Titulo: **Toilet

**Beta:** Claudia Ackles

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairing:** Dean/Sam (Wincest)

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente Supernatural não me pertence e sim a The CW e Eric Kripke. Será mesmo que precisava avisar isso?

**Summary: **Por que Dean tomar banho de porta aberta é uma tentação para qualquer um (Tag para 7x19)

**Warning**: Contém spoiler do episódio 7x19 de Supernatural, mas com certeza todos já devem ter assistido não é. Palavras de baixo calão, sim eu resolvi extravasar e coloquei algumas coisas nessa fic que me fizeram corar. E por ultimo e não menos importante, a fanfic contem Wincest, cenas de sexo explicito entre Sam e Dean, portanto se não goste não leia.

* * *

_**Toilet  
**_

Nada era fácil para os Winchesters. As coisas se complicarem parecia ser a sina de quem carregava aquele nome tão forte. E para ser um Winchester, eles tinham que ser realmente fortes para aguentar todas as rasteiras que a vida lhes dava, todos os empecilhos que eram postos a frente deles, tornando tudo mais complicado.

E mais uma vez as coisas complicavam para Sam e Dean. Era apenas para eles ajudarem numa caçada de uma amiga, coisa fácil, ainda mais para três pessoas e por isso marcaram de encontrar-se com Annie, a caçadora que lhes pediu ajuda, no outro dia. Mas como nada era fácil para os irmãos, eles descobriram que aquela caçada também não seria quando Annie não apareceu no lugar marcado para encontrar-se com os irmãos.

Como conheciam Annie muito bem, sabiam que ela não iria deixar o seu trabalho de lado, por isso resolveram investigar o seu "sumiço". Foram até o quarto no motel onde a caçadora estava hospedada e descobriram que ela estava trabalhando num caso envolvendo uma casa mal-assombrada.

Investigaram a tal casa e lá acharam o celular de Annie e a ultima ligação feita por ela era justamente para Dean. Saíram da casa mal-assombrada em buscas das mesmas fontes que Annie tinha procurado e depois de descobrirem a quem ela pertenceu e sua história, voltaram para o quarto onde estavam hospedados.

Sam discutiu sobre o caso com Dean, que estava no chuveiro tomando banho com a porta do banheiro aberta. O mais novo dos Winchesters não conseguia se concentrar no caso como gostaria, ou na verdade como deveria estar já que não sabia ao certo se naquele momento queria estar concentrado naquele caso realmente, mesmo envolvendo o desaparecimento de Annie.

A verdade era que o fato de Dean estar tomando banho com a porta do banheiro aberta tirava-lhe toda a sua concentração. Na sua mente tinha espaço apenas para a imagem do corpo de seu irmão embaixo do chuveiro, a água deslizando por sua pele, os cabelos molhados e grudados em sua face.

Era uma visão que Sam não via há muito tempo e nesse momento o moreno tinha muita vontade de presenciá-la novamente.

Olhou para a porta do banheiro aberta e aquilo parecia lhe provocar. Era como se o seu irmão tivesse feito propositalmente, deixando-a aberta para que Sam entrasse. Conhecendo o mais velho como conhecia, melhor do que qualquer um, Sam não duvidava que ele havia feito aquilo, apenas para lhe deixar maluco. Era bem a cara de Dean, de seu Dean, provocá-lo.

- Dane-se! Você com certeza fez isso para me provocar Dean. – Sam murmurou enquanto seguia em direção ao banheiro.

Entrou no cômodo e parou em frente a cortina que separava o box, de onde ouvia o barulho do chuveiro e aquilo só fez com que o seu desejo de querer sentir o corpo do irmão aumentasse.

Retirou todas as peças de roupa rapidamente, afinal tinha pressa. Afastou a cortina, adentrando no box junto com Dean. O mais velho pareceu não perceber que ele estava ali. Sam olhou para o corpo do irmão de frente para si e de baixo do chuveiro. Dean estava de olhos fechados e a água fazia trilhas por todo o seu corpo. O irmão mais novo molhou os lábios com a visão a sua frente, sentiu sede e vontade de beber a água que percorria o corpo tão desejado por si para matar a sua sede. Sentiu o seu membro há muito tempo rijo pulsar.

Movido pelo desejo, pela luxúria que lhe cegava, Sam deu um passo para frente e pressionou o corpo de seu irmão na parede fazendo assim com que o jato quente da água do chuveiro caísse sobre o seu corpo. Viu quando o seu irmão abriu os olhos verdes, assustado, e sentiu vontade de rir por isso.

- Sam... O que?

- Cala a boca Dean... Você fez de propósito não foi? Estava me provocando com essa porta aberta. – Falou próximo a boca do irmão

Dean desfez a expressão surpresa dando lugar a uma totalmente sacana, totalmente Dean Winchester e que Sam tanto adorava. O mais novo viu o famoso sorriso torto de seu irmão aparecer e somente isso fez o seu membro pulsar mais uma vez. Dean era o pecado em forma de homem, era a luxúria personificada.

- Pensei que você não fosse entrar nunca. Já estava quase batendo uma e gemendo bem alto pra chamar a sua atenção irmãozinho.

- Seu... Safado, eu sabia que era proposital.

- Vai ficar pensando nisso ou vai fazer algo a respeito hein Sammy? – Sorriu provocante para o irmão.

Sam não respondeu com palavras e deixou que o seu corpo respondesse aquela pergunta tão óbvia. Por isso roçou seu membro no do irmão que já estava tão duro quanto o seu, e quando Dean abriu a boca para gemer com o contato, Sam aproveitou para beijar-lhe. Adentrou a boca do mais baixo com a língua começando o beijo lascivamente.

Seus corpos esfregavam-se sob os jatos quentes de água, tão quente quanto eles próprios estavam. Mãos afoitas passavam por todo o corpo do outro e Sam apertava o braço alvo e forte de Dean, marcando-o. Sentia o irmão apertar-lhe seu traseiro e pela pressão que as mãos do loiro exerciam naquele lugar, tinha certeza que também ficaria marcado.

Dean puxou forte os cabelos de Sam, deixando o pescoço do mais alto a mostra. Raspou os dentes no pescoço do irmão para depois lamber, colhendo com a língua a água que percorria o corpo moreno. Sua outra mão, que continuava no traseiro firme de Sam, adentrou a fenda procurando a delicada entrada do mais alto e ao encontrá-la Dean tratou de estimular aquela região tão sensível, passando a ponta do dedo na entrada de Sam, o ouvindo gemer.

- Volto a perguntar Sammy... Você não vai fazer nada a respeito? Por que se não for... eu vou.

Sam abaixou a cabeça, ainda sentindo o aperto do irmão em seus cabelos e abriu os olhos, encarando o irmão. Dean viu os olhos de Sam escurecidos de tanto desejo, poderia achar até que ele estivesse possuído, mas sabia que não era esse o caso.

- Você me manipulou Dean, me fez entrar nesse seu joguinho.

- Você parece estar gostando desse joguinho Sammy. Está até bem animadinho. – Levou sua mão a ereção do mais alto e começou a acariciá-la.

- Me manipulou Dean, e vou fazer algo a respeito... – Puxou a perna do mais velho para sua cintura. – Vou fodê-lo nessa parede bem forte e esse será o seu castigo.

- Me castigue Sammy... – Puxou a grande mão do mais novo e sugou-lhe os dedos. – Me castigue por ter enganado você irmãozinho... – Levou os dedos do irmão até sua entrada, que na posição em que estava ficava exposta.

Estava vulnerável, Dean sabia disso. Mas ele só se deixava ficar assim para Sam, somente o seu Sammy conseguia lhe deixar nesse estado. Seu corpo e seus sentimentos eram somente dele.

O irmão mais novo, que não se fez de rogado, em momentos assim nunca se fazia, adentrou rapidamente com um dedo no corpo do mais velho, movimentando-o em seguida. Tinha pressa para estar dentro do corpo acolhedor e quente de Dean. Logo mais um dedo juntou-se para alargar o corpo do outro, preparando-o. Dean tinha os olhos fechados e respirava pela boca.

- Já chega Sammy... Pode vir, coloque seu pau duro em mim...

Do outro lado da cortina do Box, Bobby arregalava os olhos incrédulo com o que acabara de escutar. Pensava se não estava ficando maluco após a morte, pois sabia que os espíritos também enlouqueciam, mas pensava que ainda tivesse muito tempo até que chegasse aquele estagio de demência-após-a-morte.

Sim, por que somente se estivesse louco, ele iria ver Sam Winchester despir-se e entrar no chuveiro junto com o irmão. Somente se estivesse louco, iria ouvir os dois gemerem feito dois porcos no abate. E acima de tudo isso, somente se estivesse completamente louco iria ouvir Dean Winchester pedir para colocar um _pau duro_ em si. Estava de frente para o espelho do banheiro, encarando a sua cara assombrada com tudo o que estava ouvido.

A palavra assombrado veio bem a calhar naquele momento, mas quem deveria assombrar seria ele, que já estava morto, e não ser assombrado pelos gemidos e palavras obscenas dos garotos que tinha como filhos. Num ato impulsivo de desespero acabou derrubando um produto de higiene que estava sobre a pia.

- Você escutou alguma coisa Sam?

- Não escutei nada e só quero escutar os seus gemidos misturados aos meus.

- Sam, é sério cara e se... Ah, Sammy... - Gemeu o nome do irmão ao sentir a ponta do membro dele em sua entrada, o que o fez esquecer o que iria falar.

- Eu não quero saber de mais nada além de nós dois, Dean... Eu não vou sair daqui nem se o diabo voltar a terra e começar um novo apocalipse.

Não deu tempo para o mais velho retrucar, pois logo estava adentrando o corpo dele com o seu membro, contínua e lentamente, parando apenas ao se ver totalmente dentro do corpo quente e apertado de Dean. O mais velho ainda com uma perna envolta na cintura do irmão, ambos com a respiração arfante.

Não demorou muito tempo para Dean pedir que Sam se movimentasse.

- Pode se mexer Sam, tira e coloca bem gostoso em mim. – Dean falou de forma sacana.

- Vou fazer com todo o prazer irmãozão... – Retirou seu membro até que estivesse apenas com a glande para dentro e voltou a penetrá-lo num movimento forte, indo fundo. Dean gemeu e agarrou-se as costas do irmão, usando os braços e a perna.

As estocadas continuaram do mesmo jeito, fundas e fortes e rapidamente Sam arremetia-se compulsivamente para dentro do corpo do irmão.

- Isso Sammy, assim... bem forte.

- Você gosta de forte não é Dean? Gosta quando meto forte em você? – Perguntou ao pé do ouvido do mais baixo, sem parar com os movimentos de penetração.

- Eu gosto... Você sabe que gosto, Sammy.

Dean puxava tão forte os cabelos do moreno que podia senti-los sendo arrancados por si. Gemeu alto e fechou os olhos quando moreno acertou sua próstata, ficou cego de prazer quando Sam segurou o seu membro e passou a masturbá-lo freneticamente.

Os dois gemiam e falavam alto despudoradamente sem preocupar-se com quem poderia ouvi-los e totalmente alheios ao espírito de Bobby que estava inquieto dentro daquele banheiro. O velho, e agora morto caçador andava de um lado para o outro, com as mãos no ouvido, gritando para tentar abafar os gemidos dos outros dois. Naquele momento Bobby se sentiu um espírito perturbado. Um espírito perturbado pelos gemidos de Sam e Dean enquanto faziam sexo.

Os movimentos de Sam aumentaram e se tornaram erráticos, tanto na penetração quanto na masturbação que fazia em Dean. O mais velho desceu a mão pelas costas largas e molhadas do irmão e segurou-lhe firme o traseiro. Gemeu alto e apertou ainda mais a carne da bunda de Sam quando alcançou o orgasmo, derramando-se na mão do moreno que não parou com a felação em seu membro. Em mais alguns movimentos Sam também alcançava o seu orgasmo, gemendo alto e apertando o corpo do irmão contra o seu.

Sam retirou-se do corpo de Dean, mas continuou abraçado a ele, o beijando, sendo totalmente correspondido.

- Até que enfim acabou. – Bobby gritou, sem ser escutado pelos Winchesters. – Pensei realmente que fosse enlouquecer escutando isso.

Sam e Dean continuavam abraçados, o moreno sentia a água do chuveiro bater em suas costas e as mãos do mais velho alisando o seu traseiro. Sorriu e mordiscou a orelha de Dean.

- Você gosta não é Dean? Você gosta da minha bunda... – Sussurrou no ouvido do irmão.

- Eu adoro a sua bunda, Sammy.

- E por que você não brinca com ela, Dean?

Sam afastou do irmão e desligou o chuveiro, sorriu malicioso para o loiro e virou-se de costas, espalmando as mãos na parede ao lado, abriu as pernas e empinou o quadril oferecendo-se para o outro.

- Vem brincar com ela, vem Dean... – Virou a cabeça para trás e olhou para o mais velho, sorrindo provocante.

- Ah... Sammy... – Dean praticamente urrou e aproximou-se do irmão, colando os seus corpos. Esfregando o seu membro já ereto no traseiro do mais alto, colando o seu peito as costas dele. Mordendo o seu ombro para logo após lhe falar ao ouvido.

- Eu adoro a sua bunda, Sammy... Mas também gosto do que você tem aqui na frente. – Segurou o membro do moreno para dar ênfase ao que falou. – Por isso, vamos por partes irmãozinho.

Num rápido movimento Dean virou o mais novo de frente para si, ficou de joelhos em frente a ele e colocou a ereção de Sam em sua boca, levando sua mão ao traseiro do moreno e o penetrando com um dedo. Sugava-o forte e o preparava da forma mais rápida possível, afinal tinha pressa em estar dentro de seu Sammy.

Um dedo, dois dedos e logo veio o terceiro, movimentando-se dentro do moreno que mexia o seu corpo para frente e para trás em busca de contato com os dedos e a boca do mais velho.

- Isso Dean... Me alarga com seus dedos, também quero sentir seu pau dentro de mim.

Sam falava, gemia e xingava enquanto segurava a cabeça loira do irmão.

"_Puta que pariu! Começou de novo. Esses dois não cansam nunca?"_ O espirito de Bobby falou em tom desesperado. Não tinha como fugir, estava preso aos Winchesters por causa do cantil. Teria que escutar tudo de novo e para ele, isso estava sendo pior que ser torturado no inferno.

- Já chega Dean, coloque-o em mim. Quero sentir você bem fundo... Ah, Dean... Quero que você me marque por dentro. – Sam falava languidamente.

Ainda ajoelhado, Dean virou o corpo do mais alto, o deixando de costa para si. Sam mais uma vez espalmou as mãos na parede e empinou-se para o irmão. Dean mordeu um lado da bunda de Sam, deixando a marca de seus dentes naquela carne tão macia, lisa e alva e fez o mesmo do outro lado. Se levantou, esfregando o seu membro extremamente teso no traseiro do moreno, encaixando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Vou fazer o que você me pediu irmãozinho... Eu sempre faço o que você quer mesmo... Lembre-se que isso começou por eu acabar cedendo aos seus desejos. Quando você ainda estava sem alma. – Sussurrou no ouvido de Sam, aproveitando para lhe morder o lóbulo da orelha.

- Não eram meus desejos, Dean... São nossos desejos... E se você sempre faz o que eu quero, então vem, Dean... – Sam segurou suas nádegas e abriu-as, expondo sua entrada para o irmão.

Dean perdeu totalmente o controle ao ver o seu irmão oferecendo-se daquele jeito para si, quase ao ponto de gozar somente com aquela visão. Não querendo que aquilo acontecesse, o loiro segurou o membro e levou a entrada do moreno, penetrando-lhe sem parar, mais não rápido demais para machucar o irmão.

Sam gemia ao se sentir ser invadido pelo mais velho e empurrava-se de encontro ao corpo do irmão, fazendo com que assim o membro de Dean entrasse completamente em seu corpo.

Dean não esperou muito tempo para movimentar-se e estocar o corpo de Sam. Sabia que seu irmão gostava assim, sexo com Sam tinha que ter pegada, uma pegada forte, independente da posição em que o moreno estivesse. Se Sam penetrasse em Dean queria penetrá-lo forte, fundo e se se fosse o contrário, o moreno queria ser penetrado igualmente forte, igualmente fundo. Um instinto quase animalesco apossava-se de Sam na hora do sexo e Dean gostava disso. Talvez por que o mesmo instinto animalesco também se apossava do mais velho.

E por isso fez como Sam gostava, e por que não como também ele gostava, estocou forte, indo bem fundo no corpo do moreno. Colou seu peito as costas larga do moreno e continuou com a penetração, com os movimentos rápidos. Gemia alto, junto ao mais novo e falava obscenidades ao seu ouvido.

O mais velho segurou com ambas as mãos os ombros de Sam, aumentando a intensidade com que o penetrava, suas estocadas eram tão fortes que o barulho de seus corpos chocando-se era alto. Sam sabia que não iria aguentar por muito tempo, se antes Dean já estava acertando o ponto certo dentro de si e que lhe causava muito prazer, agora com esses movimentos bruscos o prazer duplicava com a força que era exercida. Segurou seu membro e passou a bombeá-lo freneticamente, sentindo Dean aumentar cada vez mais os movimentos de penetração, se isso ainda era possível.

Não pode aguentar mais tempo e gozou em sua mão, chamando o nome do irmão repetidas vezes. Sentiu o seu canal apertar como se fosse contrações o membro de Dean e logo após se sentiu ser preenchido pelo prazer do mais velho. Dean continuava penetrando-lhe enquanto gozava e também chamava pelo irmão, mas pelo apelido que apenas ele poderia dizer. Chamando-o de Sammy.

Sam se apoiou na parede e Dean no corpo forte do irmão, ambos recuperando-se da sensação pós-gozo, que após duas vezes seguidas era ainda mais forte. Dean retirou-se de Sam e o moreno virou-se para si. O mais velho sorriu de canto de lábios para o moreno.

- O que foi Dean?

- Nada demais, Sammy. Só acho que agora precisamos mesmo de um banho. Estamos cheirando a puro sexo.

Sam sorriu e ligou o chuveiro, puxando Dean consigo para debaixo do jato de água. Entre beijos e carícias, finalmente acabaram com o banho.

Dean afastou a cortina que separava o box e pegou um toalha pendurada em um suporte na parede. Enxugou-se e foi até o quarto vestir sua roupa. Sam continuou no box enxugando-se. Dean voltou para o banheiro com a toalha envolta da cintura e vestindo uma camisa, parou na porta, chacoalhando os cabelos molhados e logo depois olhou para o espelho e ficou num misto de surpresa e desconfiança com o que vira a sua frente.

-Sam! – Chamou pelo irmão.

- O que? - Sam respondeu saindo do box com a toalha enrolada no corpo.

- Diga-me que você escreveu isso.

Sam olhou para o que o irmão indicava e viu "ANNIE ESTÁ PRESA NA CASA" escrita no espelho, feito com o vapor deixado lá por causa da água quente. Ficou confuso com o que viu.

- Ah... Não, eu não escrevi. – Respondeu para o mais velho.

- Bem, então, quem está aí? – Dean perguntou. – Eu disse quem está aí? – Voltou a perguntar, sua voz grave soando no cômodo.

Ambos os caçadores viram quando a torneira ligou-se sozinha e o vapor da quente da mesma espalhou-se pelo espelho, para logo depois ser escrito "BOBBY" na superfície do mesmo, assim respondendo a pergunta de Dean.

Foi dessa maneira que ficaram sabendo que o espírito de Bobby estava presente com eles, como muitas vezes pensaram estar. Sam com seu pensamento rápido logo ligou o cantil de Bobby ao fato de ele ainda estar ali, na forma de espírito.

Ainda tinham que saber de mais detalhes sobre aquilo, mas no momento eles teriam que ajudar Annie que ainda estava presa na casa, como fora alertado por Bobby. Vestiram-se rapidamente e foram até o carro ao lado de fora do motel. Tinham que achar um modo de ajudar Annie, tinham que saber mais coisas sobre Bobby ser um espírito e não estar descansando no paraíso. Sem chances de Bobby ir para o inferno. Mas naquele momento só tinha uma coisa que Sam queria saber, por isso perguntou para o irmão antes dele ligar o carro.

- Dean... Você acha que ele sabe o que fizemos?

Viu o seu irmão lhe olhar e não era preciso palavras para descobrir o que estava passando na cabeça do mais velho. Ele não lhe falou nada, apenas desviou o olhar e ligou o carro, mas a resposta, Sam sabia qual era.

Sim, Bobby com certeza sabia o que ele fizeram no banheiro. O cantil que era do mais velho estava com Dean, ele carregava para todos os lados aquele objeto, e se Bobby estava ligado ao cantil, ele também estava com os dois no carro, escutando sua conversa.

E Bobby realmente estava com eles, sentado no banco de trás do carro. Não sabia se era para sentir isso mesmo morto, mas estava se sentindo constrangido, por tudo que presenciou e depois ter de ficar no mesmo espaço minúsculo que os causadores dos gemidos que iria lhe perturbar durante essa sua nova vida-após-a-morte. Sentir constrangimento era uma coisa que não combinava consigo e ele se amaldiçoava por sentir isso logo naquela situação.

"_Tenho que tirar isso da cabeça e me focar em Annie. Até por que, se continuar a pensar no que aconteceu naquele banheiro, eu vou virar um espírito louco."_

O caminho feito até a casa assombrada foi feito num clima estranhamente constrangedor. Os três tentaram focar seus pensamentos na caçada, e Bobby só esperava que quando ela acabasse os irmãos não quisessem comemorar a caçada bem sucedida.

"_Não sei se vou suportar mais uma rodada dessa tortura"_

_**Fim**_


End file.
